A Dream Come True
by Weird Light
Summary: ok.. here's a deal you read my story(at least prologue) and review i happy because person read story and you happy because you read entertaining story. *grins* please *begs*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other character I may at sometime use. I only own Ezmieann, Sailor Light, and the fates. I have borrowed The Silver Falcon (who is in a later chapter) from MeRelena04. thank you, and please remember the prologue sucks, is gets better by the second chapter.(which you will only see if I get at least five reviews PLEASE????)  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl watched a display of true love that overcame centuries. How can anything be so beautiful? The love of two people is, the most amazing thing. Thinking she realizes something. Somehow, I do not envy them. No matter how much I wish it is I. Ezmieann thinks about how Princess Serena from the moon and prince Darien are so lucky to have each other. She imagines her self with someone. Her, a just-barely-above-middle-class- merchant's daughter. Not only that but she doesn't possess any amazing beauty, she is a ordinary girl with blue green eyes blond hair to the middle of her back.  
  
As Ezmieann watches Darien and Serena dancing, hidden for all but one pair of prying eyes, she does not know this would be Serena's last time on earth, for a long time.  
  
As Ezmieann watches the future sailor moon the fates of the star seeds, Star, the light, Sensei, the seer, and Sailor, the creator, the youngest, watch over all the scouts. Sensei decides it would soon be time  
  
to test the scouts once again. But, before she can say anything Sailor asks if it is time to create the new sailor scout yet.  
  
"No, not yet". She pauses, " after the battle of the moon"  
  
"But that's centuries away. Isn't it?" Sailor asks when she sees her sister's face.  
  
"There are some things I can't tell you" Sensei pauses," like this".  
  
Months later as queen Barile attacks the moon she believes she killed everyone on  
  
Earth, she is wrong. One person is still alive, a girl, all alone and scared huddled in a  
  
corner of a room so small it is barely able to hold her. Right before queen beryl attacked her mother pushed  
  
her into a special room she never knew was there. Inside she could still hear her mother,  
  
father and brother. They screamed at the top of their lunges for the warriors to please spare them, right before they died. As she remembered, Ezmieann started to cry, tears  
  
streaming down her check a symbol started to appear on her forehead. A bright light gathered around her as  
  
the tears seized. She suddenly lifted, not standing, for she was limp, but held in the air, as if by imaginary hands. Her body was limp when she opened her almost forest green eyes.  
  
In front of her, instead of the wall was a light. It was so bright, as if you where to stare into a white star, it should have hurt her eyes, but it did not. It comforted her. In the light, she saw her mothers face, bright and smiling; her fathers face happy and cheerful, her brothers face teasing and friendly, and… her dead sisters face… her sister who had been dead for a year. She looked so happy and older then last time, when she had been lowered into the earth. Suddenly another tear slowly grow, and fell. Ezmieann was in the room once again, all alone. And suddenly, she realized she was the last person on earth.  
  
Instead of crying, she just stares at the wall mystified at what she had seen, at what she felt. Surprised, Ezmieann realizes the symbol is still on her forehead, glowing. She closes her eyes and in her mind sees a gold circle with an outline of a single, silver star glowing inside of it. She opens her eyes and tries  
  
to stand, when she closes her eyes and falls into a deep, deathly sleep.  
  
Millions of miles away queen Serenity had just sent the princess and her court to a  
  
future on earth, but just before Serenity closed her eyes she also sent the undiscovered scout to  
  
Earth. The one she knew would one day be the difference between wining, losing and regaining the balance. For the universe, and with some more help, other, harder-to-find, worlds.  
  
"Now can we find the new scout?" Sailor asked her sister.  
  
"It's already done" Star simply answered, "she has become a scout, she has found  
  
a way without our help. She will someday help us all, in a way none of the others can.  
  
Not even sailor moon." And at the bewildered look of her sisters Star turns around and  
  
walks out of the library. As soon as she was gone Sailor asked Sensei if Star was right.  
  
"She is, I don't know how she knows, but she's right." 


	2. a Story told

Disclamer: Sailor moon or any of the relating characters are not mine. I own Sailor Light , Esme the Three Fates and do NOT own the Falcon. She is borrowed from a friend. I simply write about them.  
  
a Story Told  
  
A thousand years later on earth a young girl named Esme(pronounced Ez-me) Ann Hathaway, woke up. She looked around her. There around her, as always were her sailor moon posters, bookcase, closet and windows. Esme quickly got up and made her bed, as she did she daydreamed about being a sailor scout. Her favorite had always been sailor Saturn but now she had her own scout, Sailor Light. Sailor light seemed very appropriate naming, for someone based on herself because Esme means the brightest jewel and guiding light in to different languages. The funny thing was though that Esme had no idea what these languages where, she just knew that was what they meant.  
  
Later that day while she slept Esme once again had a very unusual dream, she seemed be having a lot lately. All of them had the same young girl in them. She was all was trying to get Esme to do something, act like her sailor scout, or run, or fight the girl. If she DID fight the girl she always lost horribly, except for last night. Last night Esme still lost, but not as badly. Last night the girl smiled. Esme realized that was the first time she had shown any REAL emotion. Before the girl who must be training her had only looked at Esme or told her to do something. The only time before that she MIGHT have was when this started; Esme had asked her why she must train. The girl had simply said that they had to make up for something, something that was truly a terrible crime. Then there had been a hint of emotion, and only then, and only a little shine of fear regret and sorrow in her dark, hidden eyes.  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The next day Star, Senshe and Scout where talking over breakfast. As often, the subject of the "new" scout or at least, newest one came up. Scout still wanted to know exactly HOW Star had known. As Scout begged her to tell Star looked around at their marvelous dining hall. It was a long hall with a brilliant chandelier of thousands of small lights hanging , the table is made out of polished wood that never stains. If someone was to look closely at the wood they would see little carvings showing story after story, at times it seemed like more where added every day. The chairs where almost exactly the same as the table, but of a darker wood. Just when Sailor was getting tired of waiting for her sister to reply with her usual, "no, ask when it is time, then you will know," answer which sounded wise the first time but after a thousand years! Sailor shoke her head at the thought. At the look on her younger sister's face Star smiled, and a laugh escaped out of her.  
  
Still laughing at her sisters bewildered faces Star asks them. "So, you really want to know?" both very confused at what in the world Star was laughing at Scout and Senshe nod enthusiastically. Star sighs even though the smile is still on her face. " I would have thought at least one of you would have figured it out by now, she is my scout. She represents me in that world and her power comes from all my creations and subjects." Star then closes her eyes and thinks long and hard on how to explain this to her sisters with out bragging. When she opened her eyes she saw Scout's eager young face with light blue eyes and blond, red and brown colored hair going all around her face and in her eyes, almost directly in front of Star's face. The only thing keeping Scout's face from taking up all the room in front of Star was the older and more mature Senshe's face, also eager And young but older. While Scout's face seemed 17 at best, Senshe's face looked almost 25 with dark brown black eyes and a darker to almost light blue, black hair with natural blond to brown colored highlights.  
  
At the look on her sister's faces Star laughed shoke her head and continued. "As you know when the star seeds where created we where just born, or even created our selves. We are here now and where there then to guide, create, help and train the star seed holders. The star seed carriers know nothing or very little of our existence." Star looked around and seeing her sister's nods of agreement continued. "when each scout is born or created we put part of our selves into them and their form." Pointing to each one of her sister's at their names continues. " Senshe, Sailor Mars, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto some what act and or look like you because of your shared abilities to have visions of the future and reason out their meanings. Scout, sailor moon has quite a bit of your power along with prince Endimun, Jupiter, Venus and sailor chibie moon." At that a small sly smile goes across Scout's face at her eyes turn a surprising reddish amber color much like Rini's for a moment. " I have of course added SOME of my power to the scouts but never at the extent you have."  
  
" I have always wondered why that was" Senshe seemed to think out loud and as soon as she saw that her sisters where looking at her she blushed. "Well it is kind of, hummmmm. Unusual?" she said almost in self-defense. Star simply smiled and continues on what she was saying think about how if someone had not interrupted her she would have to do it herself.  
  
" It was because none of them have to do with my power. Much of sailor Moon's has to do with a different kind of love and hope and the light power did not need much help from me." At the normal sign of Sailor wanting to add something Star quickly added " I know sailor Neptune has some of my traits and power but not nearly as much as Senshe's or even yours. Sailor Light is the protector of light hope and darkness. She must alwise protect these things and if darkness is in danger of having absolutely no safety or world then she will have to protect it even if she fears it. She will always have to, that is her destiny."  
  
"But why would her want to protect her opposite by name, or if the darkness is part of her why is it not part of her name?"  
  
"Her full and strong name is sailor …… no I will not tell you the name, it has not even been reveled to me even though I know what it means. No I can not tell you that but I can tell that she will help in a fight yet to came with the help of three scouts and a guardian."  
  
"What?" Scout asks confused "a guardian but I thought the scouts where the guardians?"  
  
"They are but it doesn't mean they are the only ones. There are others. A guardian of time is a scout and a guardian of dimensions, one who has helped me to keep sailor light safe for this long is another one, only difference she is not a sailor scout."  
  
" How came I did not know this? How come you never told us? Are we going to have to wait another thousand years for that answer?" Senshe demanded angrily of her sister.  
  
"No but as you said once, 'there are some things I am not allowed to tell; this is one of them." At that very much like a thousand years ago Star became silent and quickly but quietly left the room and as soon as she was gone Scout asked a question once again ' how did she know that?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~Skip to inside a young blond girl named Esme's mind~~~~~  
  
'Lately I have been dreaming about someone. Someone who claims I do not know her. And yet, she is familiar somehow. This person calls herself the Silver Falcon , I can not see her face but her hair seems to be striped red-brown and blond over brown, the colors reminded me of a falcon souring through the sky. She wears clothes of all black with a black leather trench coat that hangs loose on her body a pair of dark tight leg paints that aren't exactly a fabric I recognize. Around her neck is a blue tone, it hangs on a silver chain a inside at times is a pare of falcon wings with a star in the middle. The wings and star in the Falcon's necklace are the only thing that make it any different from one I have and wear almost every day. In my dreams the falcon is alwise telling me to work harder and to fight her. She told me she is training me but for what she will never say. She makes me fight her and even do rock climbing. She makes me concentrate so hard in tell one time I created a light, a light at my finger tips, a light so I could see or she said even shoot it at someone even though it probably won't hurt them. Afterwards she made me try to make myself float, it didn't work some how the Falcon can but I can barely, if at all! The funny thing really is that one time right after I woke up I tried making some light at the end of my fingers, I concentrated really hard and after a minute a small amount of light appeared then grew bigger rapidly in tell it was the about three inches by six inches and then I quickly demolished it. A few days later when I was going through a side hall at my school were all the lights where burned out I was thinking how dark it was and suddenly I created light with my fingers without even thinking about it. As soon as I realized what I had done I destroyed it, the only person there was my friend Magen, and I don't think she saw. Anyway she didn't look really surprised or scared, just, I don't know. An expression I don't recognize went across her face, almost she was impressed. It's funny for a minute she reminded me of someone else but who? And if so why do I realize it know and from where would I know her?'  
  
"Esme?" her mother said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Esme where there."  
  
" oh. Ok, I'm coming." Esme said got out of the car and ran to where her mother was entering Safeway.  
  
Later in a temple on a hill where cherries grew five young girls in minie skirts and outfits that had a sailor look to them talked.  
  
" so what are we going to do about tuxedo mask?" the one with a mostly red colored clothes and long black hair asked the others.  
  
" I don't know mars, the negaforce is pretty strong, the brainwashing was done quite well." As the blue haired and clothed girl spoke, she closed a small minie computer in her hand and added, "Besides, I can't find anything that will SCIENTIFECLY work." Stressing the word scientifically. A small sob suddenly came from a girl with long blond hair tied into two little bon-bon shaped things on her head, and for once no one said anything to her about being a cry baby, instead the one who usually did looked away as if they wanted to help, but, didn't know how. Suddenly a black caped figure came out of the trees and yelled to the sobbing girl.  
  
" Sailor moon! I will tell you now, NEVER get in my way." At the sight of the crying girl his heart melted. How can I want to hurt this girl? How can I do anything to hurt her. He thought when suddenly a small yet still loud voice inside told him, you can't and never will, so stop fighting. At the thoughts forming in his mind, tuxedo mask shook his head and continued yelling. " You just sit there crying! How can YOU fight me! FIGHT ME! Or I will destroy this world, YOUR world, and YOUR life! So FIGHT! Or don't, either way I WILL destroy this world!"  
  
"How you destroy this world? How can you destroy what has made you? Loved you and cared for you? How can ANYONE EVEN TRY?" she rushed towards him, arms flying, heart racing. And in his shock he didn't even try to stop her, but simply did what seemed the most natural thing, put his arms around her held her, and kept her safe. In moments, her breath returned to normal, and she seemed ok. Still, neither of them moved, except for him to pet her hair softly, lovingly, kindly.  
  
As the scouts watched tears came to one person's eyes, someone hidden in the trees, all others looked too shocked to do or say anything. As a tear fell, she turned before someone saw her thinking about a love so true that nothing could ever keep them apart.  
  
"Ok, I will have to believe you." She wiped a tear from her eye and looked left where a small portal to another world opened. " I am really surprised I am not hearing SOME tears from you." She said through her tears and walked through the small and strange looking portal before adding as almost an after thought "I wonder why that was never shown on the show?".  
  
"Mostly because not EVERY thing was shown to the creature of sailor moon, even if that WAS shown to her she probably changed it." A voice answered from the other side of the portal as it closed behind the girl, once knows as Ezmieann. 


End file.
